1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to removable keyboard protectors for keyboard instruments such as pianos, electronic pianos, organs, synthesizers, samplers, and the like, and especially to keyboard instruments that do not have built-in keyboard covers, for use in protecting the keys and operating mechanism from dust, dirt, dampness, and other contaminants and for performing a wide variety of other functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most users of keybaord instruments prefer a removable cover for their instruments in order to protect the keys and operating mechanism from dust, dirt, and other contaminants without elaborate and complicated application and removel procedures and mechanisms.
Heretofore a wide variety of keyboard protectors have been proposed and implemented for keyboard instruments.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,921 issued to Simanski teaches a shield for obstructing a players line of sight to a portion of the keyboard when the shield is attached. This provided an artificial aid to force the learner to rely upon the touch system in locating keys. Users, however, regarded this type of cover as unsatisfactory for protecting the keys from dust and dirt, and useful only in the limited application of shielding a players hands from his vision.
Another type of keyboard protector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,335 issued to Oliver et al, comprised a cover made from lightweignt rigid plastic, and contoured to fit the console walls embracing the keyboard of an electronic organ. This type of cover required the shape of the organ to be such as to accommodate the rigid plastic cover thereby limiting its applications, or alternatively, that the organ be retrofitted with additional parts so that the cover would fit properly. Users, however, found this type of cover to be cumbersome, complicated, difficult to apply and remove, and susceptible to scratches from dust, dirt, and other contaminants.
A different approach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,006 issued to Jurkowski teaches a keyboard cover for small organs or pianos comprising spring loaded parallel tubular rods with fabric attached thereto to cover the keys.
Users found this type if cover unsatisfactory due to the tendency of the spring mechanism to lose tension over time, and the cumbersome application and removal process associated with use of this cover. A further problem users found with this cover was that the rods to which the fabric was attached, being heavier than that of the fabric, caused the fabric to become taut when in a resting or applied position, which in turn caused tension to be constantly applied to the key tips. This feature is detrimental to the key spring tension mechanism of modern instruments which do not have built-in counter tension mechanical action levers to resist the downward force applied by the rods. As a result the keys are prone to losing their built-in tension and are susceptible to becoming partially depressed.
A still different approach, U.S. Pat. No. 594,012 issued to Hedgeland comprised a fallboard foldable upon itself and incorporated onto the keyboard instrument at the time of initial construction. This type of fallboard is unsatisfactory as a keyboard protector for modern instruments that do not have space inherent in their construction to accommodate the array of hinges, levers, and pivots employed in attaching the fallboard to the instrument. Furthermore, this type of fallboard was permanently attached to the instrument and was neither portable nor removable. Such fallboards were cumbersome, weighty, and required periodic maintenance including lubrication of moving parts. Additionally, this type of fallboard is not usable on modern keyboard instruments utilizing electronic means as their source of sound generation which consequently do not have space for sounding devices or action levers, thereby making such design obsolete and unsatisfactory for use as a keyboard protector.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a keyboard protector for their keyboard instrument which is easy to apply and remove, adaptable to a broad spectrum of instruments, and capable of protecting the keys and keyboard operating mechanism from a wide variety of contaminants without concomitant damage to the keyboard mechanism.